


Under the Darkness 阴影之下

by Fallenbell



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenbell/pseuds/Fallenbell
Summary: LOS2结束之后





	1. Chapter 1

打败撒旦之后，加百列得到了他渴望已久的长眠。阿鲁卡多合上父亲的棺木，却怎样都高兴不起来。这不是一个两次拯救世界的英雄该有的结局。现在的父亲看起来摆脱了诅咒，没有吸血鬼惨白的皮肤和锋利的獠牙，更贴近母亲记忆中的样子，而非某种赤瞳的魔物。

玛丽再没出现过，恶魔城似乎跟随加百列一起陷入长眠。艺术区那座违和的教堂安静了没多久，玩具匠便搬了进来。他受够了光明兄弟会没完没了的骚扰。不过在少主的压迫下，玩具匠吐露的实情摆明了他是被城主赶出来的。机械宠物阴差阳错地叼回了维克多贝尔蒙特的灵魂，不知道为什么，维克多去不了天堂，又不想坠入地狱的他请求玩具匠把他做成武器，这样他至少还能为兄弟会出一份力。

后来……他就变成了维克多牌移动盔甲，依旧穿着他生前那一身战袍，只是战袍下面空空荡荡，散发着白光，配上贝尔蒙特家祖传的天使之翼倒也完全符合传说中天使的形象。协助居民重建家园的时候这形象帮了大忙。在绝望的困境中，有谁会不愿听从天使的箴言呢？况且他还是一个为了守护人类而战死的圣徒。

临近的城市怕疫情传染，不愿收留城里的难民，人们只好团结起来自己动手，修缮临时居所和各种公共设施。阿鲁卡多主动承担了巡夜的工作，关闭泄露毒气的工厂，扫荡市区里残存的感染者，同时避开在街道游荡的防暴警察。维克多联系到了外界，直升机会定期送来救援物资，只要组织人手把东西搬回地下即可。

人类的想法总是那么的匪夷所思。  
新的安置所还没建起来，圣维克多教堂先修好了。在恶魔城露台观摩了全程的阿鲁卡多揉着太阳穴表示不能理解。

***

随着城里面魔物减少，俊美的吸血鬼开始为自己的食物发愁。不管怎样，他是不会像他爹那样杀路人吸血的，绝对不行！维克多愿意给他提供血袋，但就难民营的现状，失踪血袋的去处早晚会被发现。他可不想这位后辈为了他这么一个无可救药的怪物承担任何风险。

有时他会不自觉地回到父亲长眠的棺木前，絮絮叨叨今天去了哪里，遇见了谁，人类又做了什么不起的发明或蠢事。虽然躺在棺木中的加百列听不到，但这能让阿鲁卡多安心……

习惯这东西真可怕。

***

长生种总是孤独的，很长一段时间阿鲁卡多都不习惯维克多的到访。独眼的幽灵拍了拍银发吸血鬼的肩膀，悠哉悠哉地回应：  
“你最好早点习惯这个，还是我打扰到了你和魔王殿下的二人世界？如果是这样我道（歉）……”  
然后，还没皮过瘾的维克多就被真空刃捅了个对穿。  
“呃…我认输。”  
靠……真疼！  
他大概耗尽了阿鲁卡多对他最后的敬意。

要说不好奇那是不可能的，那个身手不凡的俊美吸血鬼为什么要帮他？他跟大魔王究竟什么关系？阿鲁卡多从不解释，这可愁坏了前光明兄弟会指挥官。以前他还能问命运之镜，现在……哎～


	2. Chapter 2

谁也不知道，意外和明天哪一个会先到。暴涨的魔力直冲云霄，老教堂出状况的时候阿鲁卡多还在城市的另外一边。变身蝙蝠匆匆忙忙飞回家，踹开门就看到自家老爷子单膝跪地神游天外，棺材板碎了一地。有了上次车站的经验，阿鲁卡多不敢贸然接近，只能等待加百列身边暴虐的魔力自行平息。

【备注：火车暴力进站之后，伪装成佐贝克副官的阿鲁卡多从加百列背后冒出来，结果被揍了一拳。当然阿鲁卡多也有打回去，但加百列说了，下次再偷偷摸摸地从背后接近我就削死你】

“父亲，醒醒！”  
“……”  
“父亲！”  
“特……特雷弗？”  
赤红色的魔力在大魔王睁眼的刹那消失得无影无踪，此刻的加百列看起来人畜无害，还带着幸福的傻笑，蠢兮兮的。  
阿鲁卡多有点不相信自己的眼睛。  
“父亲……？”  
红袍男人挠了挠头。  
“等等……您的力量？”  
银发吸血鬼一时震惊到失态，扳过加百列的肩膀上下打量，力道强的足以在对方手臂留下淤青。  
什么能伤他父亲——暗影之王如此之深？以至于现在他完全感觉不到德古拉的魔力，取而代之的是灵魂被击碎后隐隐散发出的血腥味。  
“父亲，我需要知道你做了什么。”  
“……”  
加百列沉默不语。

***

当日下午，不少市民目睹了一个衣着华丽的银发帅哥拖着一个红衣大叔走过胜利广场，场面酷似严厉的家长扭送自家熊孩子去上学，熊大叔（误）百般不情愿却又无可奈何。

***

“维！克！多！”  
踹门而入的银发吸血鬼吓坏了教堂里前来祷告的普通人。独眼幽灵示意其他人离开后关上了教堂的大门。  
“怎么了？”  
一开口他就后悔了。曾经暴打过他的红衣大魔王就站在阿鲁卡多身后，刚刚身高差完美隐藏了前者的存在。  
“光明兄弟会的治疗祷文你还记得吗？”  
想来那个俊美的吸血鬼没事绝不登门拜访，一来肯定是大事儿。  
“记得，但那个祷文对恶魔不起作用……”  
“念。”  
“可是…算了……”  
维克多拗不过，只好认命。古老语言的魔咒倾泻而出，回荡在空旷的教堂，精巧的设计让咒语回响在教堂每一寸角落，刻画在石壁上的符文开始和咒语一起共鸣，加百列身上开始散发出白光。维克多这时才发现，大魔王似乎跟以前很不一样，不仅皮肤有了血色，甚至表情都隐隐有了些人情味？

祷文很长，熟悉的韵律让加百列不由得跟着一同吟诵，他甚至能还挑出几个后辈发音的小错误，想来几个世纪过去了，这些口耳相传的历史能保留下来已属不易。

有加百列带头，阿鲁卡多似乎也回忆起了尘封的旧时光，但只发出了几个音节便被咳嗽打断，抹过嘴角，余光却瞥到……  
血迹？  
是我的吗？  
阿鲁卡多对着掌心的猩红微微发愣。

独眼幽灵更好奇了。  
怎么我的组织最大的敌人比我更了解兄弟会？？？而且不止一个，还是两个？？？

一声阿门之后，祷文结束。加百列身上的光没有消失，但血腥味还在。阿鲁卡多为此蹙紧了眉头。  
视线多了一抹白色，抬头便看到加百列递过来一张小手帕，老爹扬了扬眉毛用眼神示意他擦擦嘴角。

原本温馨的一幕维克多看得越发尴尬，这吸血鬼之王不会是……？  
维克多清了清嗓子拒绝再联想下去。

这点噪音正好唤回银发吸血鬼的思绪。  
“你知不知道修复灵魂的方法？”  
“修复灵魂？”  
独眼幽灵扫视着无害版本的加百列，若有所思地点了点头。  
“怪不得他进来的时候带着一股地狱火的硫磺味……怎么着？人间的架没打够，你还跑去地狱跟撒旦打……”  
加百列以迅雷不及掩耳之势扑上去捂住了维克多的嘴……  
不过很明显慢了半拍……

失策……  
加百列小瞧了自己的末裔，没想到这小子打架不咋地鼻子还挺灵。

“你是不会告诉我的，对吗？”

这其中的真相，是加百列深思熟虑的结果，在计划完成前，不论阿鲁卡多对此多么生气，他都不会透露一丝风声。  
沉默代替了回答。

“好，我会自己找到答案的。”  
银发吸血鬼转身，走得决绝，加百列下意识按住儿子的手腕，却又尴尬得不知该说什么好。

“现在的你，无法阻止我。”  
愤怒让阿鲁卡多隐藏不住言语中的敌意，但他并没有因此忽略加百列对他的担心。

“我没有……就是……别再诵兄弟会的祷文了。咒语的威力越大，对你的伤害越深……”  
小心翼翼又带着点讨好的语气，也许德古拉之心真的改变了加百列太多，以至于阿鲁卡多完全无法将面前这个温柔的的男人和他父亲画上等号。

“我知道了。”  
他需要冷静一下。

***

目送阿鲁卡多离开，教堂主人有一肚子问题想问，却不知如何开口。

“我能拜托你一件事吗？”  
加百列冲维克多眨眨眼。  
“(⊙o⊙)啥？”  
“代我回一趟恶魔城，把我的战斗十字架拿出来。”  
“为什么是我？”  
“因为现在我的城堡被你们光明兄弟会占领了，只有你去不会被攻击。”  
“……”

这理由好像无法反驳……


	3. Chapter 3

维克多在恶魔城里耽搁的时间有些长。  
倒不是遇到了什么麻烦，而是兄弟会的长老们太过“热情好客”。一开始他也遭到了一些敌意和盘查，但当他报上名号之后，就被带到了圆桌议会，元老们对他知无不言，似乎把他当成打败德古拉的唯一希望。独眼幽灵在心里暗暗叫苦，他现在可还欠着大魔王一条命呢，除魔卫道？下辈子吧……

恶魔城里的兄弟会成员都是当年攻城战死的勇士，德古拉抽干他们的血，将其转化成自己的力量，受害者的灵魂则被永远地困在这座诅咒之城，日复一日地重演那些惨烈的战斗。  
长老们对此早已麻木，直到维克多出现，给予他们新的希望。他们对维克多倾囊相授，只求这位贝尔蒙特家族的末裔能给予他们真正的解脱。

等维克多带着战斗十字架和失传的秘术回到现实世界，时间已经接近午夜，教堂黑漆漆的。  
独眼幽灵有些绝望地抹了一把脸，以战斗状态冲出教堂去巡街，一边跑一边在心里反复念叨着：魔王陛下可千万不要因为等的不耐烦而跑出去瞎逛啊！他要是有个三长两短，阿鲁卡多真的会削死自己的啊！

***

维克多最后在地下避难所找到了加百列。  
对，就是他套路大魔王不成反被暴打的地方。  
更让维克多崩溃的是，他才离开几个小时，难民们就已经完全接受了新来的红衣圣职者，并自发地围在加百列的身边听各种离奇的除魔故事。  
这难道是颜值的差距？

加百列看着维克多走过来，抱走一直赖在他怀里的小女孩儿时长舒了一口气。小女孩儿坚持要他再讲一个故事，不然不肯去睡觉，加百列叹了口气，不自觉地聊起了千年前的恩恩怨怨。

“一个被上帝选中的圣徒如约拯救了世界，却拯救不了心爱之人；上帝给他的奖赏是无尽的力量与生命，但他只想回到恋人身边；在无尽的悔恨和痛苦的折磨下，英雄变成了恶龙，在诅咒之城里等待新英雄的到来，终结他的性命；然而最终，他等来了自己的亲生儿子。”

维克多强行结束了伤感的故事会，无视小女孩的吵闹，将加百列带离人群。

“历史书里面从未提到过这个。”  
维克多摸出一支烟点上。  
“他们只告诉我，说你在获得三魔王的力量之后堕落了。”  
这段记忆是加百列的伤口，理智告诉他不该挖太深，奈何关不住一颗好奇的心。

“我确实是在获得力量之后堕落的，但夺取被遗忘者的力量是拯救世界的唯一方式，我没有选择……”  
红衣男人掩面蜷缩成一小团，努力和内心的挫败感抗争。  
“但凡是力量，都会有相应的代价。”  
“很讽刺不是吗？我拥有最强大的力量，却无力拯救心爱之人，甚至连死亡的权力都被剥夺……”

幽灵叹气，捏了捏加百列的肩膀，心里默默感慨语言的安慰是多么的无力，收在怀里的罗盘震突然震动起来。

 

维克多还活着的时候，在避难所周围布下数十种不同的魔咒，一是为了对付不同的魔物，二是如果来袭的是像德古拉那种级别的魔王，他能及时得到警告。

“我们有客人了，不友好的那种。”  
维克多才刚把符咒石拿出来，就被扑过来的加百列抱着横滚了出去。  
一把寒气森森的剑插在他刚刚站的地方。

暗影之王从血雾中现身，抽走了那把剑。  
“没想到你会主动来找我。”  
“我也很意外你居然没有逃走。准备好领死了吗，加百列.贝尔蒙特？”

加百列下意识地把维克多护在了身后。


	4. Chapter 4

维克多从未想过事情会发展成这样。

那两个一模一样的男人在避难所上方的巨大空间里缠斗，没有翅膀这种事情好像完全不会困扰到他们。  
有限的抓取点在战斗中几乎被破坏殆尽，血鞭在德古拉手里好似被赋予了生命，像条敏捷而凶狠的毒蛇，扑向看似毫无还手之力的加百列。  
加百列只闪躲，不反击，蹦跶得像只兔子。  
近身？贴脸？没可能的！

重点是……  
他们不约而同地……  
完。全。忽。略。了维克多，好像这个前·兄弟会领袖就是个漂亮的装饰品。

这太打击人了。  
维克多浮在空中默默地吐槽。  
对，他死后拥有了幽灵形态，被动技能叫浮空，隐藏被动叫小透明……

***

当血鞭再一次掠过加百列的残影，失去耐心的魔王决定召唤出上古巨龙，一举击败这个过分敏捷的人类。

加百列不躲不闪，反而找了块相对宽阔的平台站定，念起咒语。  
鲜血在石台上画了一个歪歪扭扭的十字。  
巨龙俯冲下来，卷起的魔法暴风阻隔了视线。待暴风平静，石台上只剩下加百列和一个散发着阴沉魔法的红球。

维克多看得目瞪口呆。

加百列上次动用大师球的时候收了一只狮子狗，可惜这只宠物晚些时候被闯进恶魔城的大少爷特雷弗拦腰切成了两节。【@宿命镜面】

自己的宠物被别人收服，被狠狠打脸的大魔王气不过，开启无限魔力的暴走状态，混沌之爪随便丢。

光明兄弟会最强的战士名头也不是随便给的，凌波微步左躲右闪就是打不到，你气不气？气不气？【微笑微笑】

看到先祖这么流氓，这突然放心的感觉又是几个意思……不，现在不是吐槽的时候，维克多你赶快动动脑子，帮帮加百列！  
不如……发挥一下自己小透明的特质？？？  
独眼幽灵捋了捋并不存在的胡子，默默飘到两个大魔王下方，一手摸毛刷，一边翻找红颜料。

***

在发现火焰爪撸不到加百列之后，魔王开启了混沌弹的机关枪模式。附着火焰的暗影之刃如暴雨梨花针一般洒向驱魔人，场面煞为壮观。

此时加百列堪比美队附体，几个无视地心引力的跑酷、旋转、跳跃后完美地Miss了所有攻击，收尾动作还夸张地欠身施礼像是要邀请魔王共舞，德古拉气得直呲牙。

毫无征兆的，混沌之火突然熄灭了。  
德古拉低头就看到先前被无视的白袍幽灵在喃喃自语，新画的法阵在幽灵四周闪闪发光。魔王还记得第一次见维克多时，就在这法阵下吃过亏……

视线里划过一道白光，加百列绝不会放过对方走神的机会，十字架的锁链套住德古拉的脖子，锁链上尖锐的刺嵌入皮肤，在互相拉扯的过程中越绞越紧。

维克多在心里卧勒个大草。

魔王是下了死手没错，但没想到加百列更狠。每一次拉扯角力，鲜血都会像爆掉的水管，从德古拉脖子上的伤口向外喷涌。

即便双手被刺刃割得血肉模糊，德古拉都不敢松手，因为他知道，只要有机会，加百列真的会把他的头拧下来。

僵持不下的局面没有维持多久，加百列从抓取点一跃而下，为了不被绞首，德古拉也只能跟着一起跳。  
收回的链刃将魔王拉进，加百列像八爪鱼一样缠到魔王身上，打算利用落地时那一瞬间的重力加速度把十字架钉进德古拉胸口。

魔王背部击穿天花板的瞬间，十字架插进了他的胸膛。德古拉甚至可以感觉到银刃抵住了自己的心脏，却没能击穿它。它还在跳动，十字架凸起的部位卡在两根肋骨之间……

但法阵被破坏了。

雾化挣脱束缚，反杀的念想只冒了个头，德古拉就被加百列泼了一脸圣水。

两人同时张开巨大的翅膀，一黑一白，在空中悬停了一瞬，然后迅速往相反的方向拉开距离。德古拉颈间的伤口以肉眼可见的速度弥合。

难民们看着突然降临的天使和恶魔，震惊地完全忘记了逃跑。德古拉自然毫不客气地将魔爪伸向自助餐。

因为怕误伤人，加百列没能抽中魔王的要害。眼看德古拉就要对普通人下口，危急时刻，升级版圣水浇了站在屋顶破洞下面的所有人一身。  
只有加百列闪的快。

“OPS，对不起咯！”  
维克多一边皮一边泼第二桶，反正圣水这东西对普通人就只是生理盐水而已……

玩火策略成功激怒了德古拉，大魔王放弃一地的美食直扑维克多，维克多秒怂，迅速向出口移动。慢镜头下，一脸恐惧的维克多抵住出口拼命敲打电子锁开关，绝望地看着抽出虚空剑的暗影之王向他扑来，电子门划开的声音传入耳朵，那把寒气森森的剑也抵在维克多脖子上……

时间好像就这么诡异地停住了……

直到他看清那把从自己身体破胸而出的剑，剑锋没入德古拉的胸口。

“抱歉来晚了。”  
维克多几乎立刻认出声音的主人，他在心里无比庆幸真空刃比虚空剑要长。

“再及时不过。”  
小透明默默向一旁飘出一个身位，尽量远离那个给他带来一辈子心理阴影的虚空剑。

电子锁的指示灯切回红色，变故就发生在一瞬间。德古拉在滑动门关闭的半秒内雾化逃走，等阿鲁卡多再想追的时候，门已经被冰冻住，无法再开启了。


	5. Chapter 5

无伤刷魔王这事儿维克多服气，绝对服气！  
在听维克多解释第四遍：加百列没受伤，一点事儿也没有的时候阿鲁卡多终于见到了加百列本人，后者正忙着安抚吓坏了的难民。

“嘿！”  
加百列傻笑着冲儿子打了个招呼，不曾想比他还高大的银发吸血鬼直接扑进他怀里，抱紧他死死不松手。

“嘿，我没事，真的……”  
怀中人不易察觉的颤抖着，加百列能做的只有一遍一遍给儿子顺毛。  
要知道，大少爷跟他关系最好的时候也没主动抱过他，小少爷坦率说是他意淫出来的所以不算，说他不渴望这个是不可能的，但当梦想真正实现的时候他又忍不住退缩……  
他只是害怕这又是一场梦。

“父亲，求您……”  
阿鲁卡多欲言又止，只是颤抖得更加明显，几乎抱不住加百列。

“崽？”  
原本就心虚的加百列现在更加焦虑，他曾有计划自杀这件事绝对不能让阿鲁卡多知道！

挑战地狱之王并不是临时起意，在坠入地狱前加百列甚至封印好了自己的阴暗面，就是长眠在老教堂棺材里的那具身体。只是被撒旦打成重伤之后，他脑子里就只剩下对长子的思念，去见阿鲁卡多最后一面的信念支撑他从地狱回到现世，却支撑不住对阴暗面的压制，这才导致德古拉出逃。

***

加百列让维克多回恶魔城警告兄弟会，魔王很快会回去养伤，而他本人要先去玩具匠那里把他的十字架修好。他可不想一桩插不死德古拉这种事再发生第二遍。

玩具匠决定帮加百列做新的尖桩代替断掉的那根，素材是加百列的一颗牙齿和一根肋骨磨成粉，后者开玩笑说有点怀念还是吸血鬼的时候，能拔一颗犬齿镶在尖桩顶部。  
玩具匠技艺精湛，但还是花了太多宝贵的时间。

小妖精卡布拉被从恶魔城里面扔了出来，替魔王向加百列转交了维克多的战斗十字架。这是个明显的陷阱，但加百列不得不去。

***

在那个曾被兄弟会攻破的前厅，魔王在御座上撑着脸闭目养神，直到大门被加百列一脚踹开。

迎接加百列的是一对猩红的眸，和满溢出的敌意。  
“杀了我并不能让你活的更久，德古拉。”

“确实不能。”  
魔王冷笑。  
“但能让你从我儿子身边消失。”

加百列攥紧了拳头，以至于十字架的花纹深深嵌进掌心。如果这世上还有加百列无法妥协的事情，那一定是阿鲁卡多。  
“你！做！梦！”

“垂死挣扎没有任何意义，加百列贝尔蒙特。你的神背弃了你，你曾放弃一切也要拯救的世界也背弃了你，你的妻子选择了信仰而不是你，看看她给你留下了什么？一个永恒的诅咒！凡是贝尔蒙特的血脉，必将永世与你为敌！而你，这个懦夫，迁怒于所有人，唯独不敢表达出对她的愤怒！”

“那孩子是无辜的，却要为你们犯下的错误承担恶果，你根本不配他的信任！”

“你怎么还有脸活在他身边？在你为一己私欲，将把他变成怪物之后……”

德古拉的指控，加百列一句也无法辩驳。恶毒的言语像毒蛇缠绕着他的心脏，一点点收紧，勒得他心痛到无法呼吸。地板又渗出了血水，猩红的液体攀上人类的身体，企图将他拖入潜意识的深渊……

“你这骗子给我闭嘴！”

“特雷弗？”  
两个父亲的回应重叠在一起，平时沉着优雅的银发吸血鬼此时像只炸毛儿的猫科动物，从幽灵狼形态现身的同时，长剑也深深刺入德古拉的胸膛。

“别用那个名字叫我，怪物，你还不配！  
我的父亲，加百列贝尔蒙特，他是我见过最温柔最正直的男人，即便成为暗影之王，承受永恒的诅咒，但我知道，那个温柔的男人从未离开！”

“我从未曾想伤害你，儿子……”  
德古拉流露出的悲伤近乎绝望，想要触碰对方而伸出手，却因剧痛抽离。

阿鲁卡多旋转手中的刀，拒绝男人的靠近。

“我只想要你留在我身边，弥补我们错过的那些时光……  
我是那么的爱你……”

“谎言并不能拯救你的性命，怪物。我已经准备好接受自己的命运了，你呢？”

“不！那不是……（谎言！）”  
恐惧从睁大的赤瞳中一闪而过，来不及辩解，鲜血便从胸口喷涌而出，泄去了德古拉全身的力气。

“那不是谎言，儿子。”

阿鲁卡多感觉到加百列从背后贴上来紧紧抱住他，下巴抵着自己的肩膀，越过侧腰徒手抓住真空刃试图阻止自己杀死德古拉。

“他说的，都是事实……  
我是因为自私才将你转化成了和我一样的怪物。  
对此我很抱歉。  
被神选中的人是我，很抱歉把你卷进了这堆烂摊子里，对不起……”

阿鲁卡多回握住加百列抱紧自己的手。  
“我早原谅你了，父亲。”

记忆中坚不可摧的男人突然颤抖起来，回望进那对茶色的眼眸，深埋其中的只有后悔和憔悴。  
“什么时候……？”

“从你将真空刃插进自己胸膛的时候……你最后的愿望，是想再见到我。从那时起，我便确信，我的父亲，那个温柔的男人，从未离开过。”

城堡的地板毫无征兆地流出诅咒之血，德古拉的尸体在血液中下沉，在阿鲁卡多有所反应之前迅速被城堡吞没。

“！？”

“抱歉，崽。”  
背后的温暖远离了阿鲁卡多。  
加百列退开几步，昂首闭眼，张开双臂仿佛等待一个拥抱。  
被诅咒的血液攀上皮肤，溶进身体，等加百列再度睁开眼睛，超自然的转化已然结束，暗影之王的力量再度回归。

阿鲁卡多没能掩饰住那一瞬间爆发的敌意。

赤瞳的魔王沉默地看着他的儿子，表情没有一丝情感的波澜。  
然后转身离开。


End file.
